


passiflora

by devilmandykebaby



Series: yurimare [4]
Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Genderbending, Office Sex, Pre movie, Strap-Ons, Unrequited Love, service top galo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:01:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25097296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devilmandykebaby/pseuds/devilmandykebaby
Summary: Galo is eager to please Kray, even if it means putting her own feelings aside. (Kraygalo lesbians)
Relationships: Kray Foresight/Galo Thymos
Series: yurimare [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1530047
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	passiflora

It had taken quite a bit of convincing to get Kray into her current situation, but Galo wasn’t the type of girl who gave up so easily. It had all been worth it for this; the governor awaiting Galo in her office half-dressed and seductive, a sight for sore eyes after a rough shift at Burning Rescue. The older woman’s expression hardly differed from the face she’d make at an uninteresting meeting, or when a budget didn’t go as planned as Galo had her pinned over her pristine desk, but Galo didn’t mind one bit. The fact that Kray was even giving her the time of day felt like a dream, but the clock was ticking.    
  
Kray’s dress pants had been shucked to the floor, something that would surely earn Galo a scolding once she was in her right mind. Galo must have been the luckiest woman in Promepolis, tucked in between the Governor’s legs and ready to service her in a way nobody else in the city could.    
  
“Gov,” Galo said, her voice muffled by Kray’s thighs tightly surrounding her. “You ready?”   
  
“Get on with it,” Kray deadpanned. Galo realized all of the sudden Kray’s office suite was surrounded entirely in clear glass windows; of course, the highest building in the city, but should any aircraft pass by, their meeting was clear to see. She didn’t dare voice this to Kray, instead putting her mouth to work elsewhere.   
  
Kray’s most intimate place was surrounded by thick, blonde curls, and Galo thought it was adorable, half-expecting Kray to be the type to shave. She preferred it this way, the hair tickling her face as she went to town, messily licking up and down Kray’s folds.   
  
“Good?” Galo murmured, peeking up. Kray looked unimpressed, and that wouldn’t do. Galo took a finger to spread Kray open a little more forcefully, allowing the girl to reach deeper. She made sure to memorize this taste, as she wasn’t guaranteed anything with the Governor. Kray was panting heavily now, tearing open her own white blouse for something to grip on.   
  
“Yeah, yeah,” Galo was beginning to feel a little cocky. Keeping a finger inside Kray, she moved her mouth to her clit instead, sucking gently at first to gauge a reaction.   
  
“ _ Galo _ ,” she hissed, a breast in hand, toying with her own nipple, and  _ god _ , Galo wanted to touch her so bad. “Don’t you  _ dare _ stop.”   
  
That domineering voice only turned on Galo more, which was something she’d think about later. She did as she was told, feeling a layer of sweat growing on her exposed abs and dampening the black sports bra she always wore. She knew all too well Kray had no intention of giving back, and Galo was fine with that; in fact, she preferred it. The thought of giving to a woman and pleasing her entirely got her off well enough, especially a woman as worthy as the Governor. Gorgeous and untouchable, yet Galo had been allowed this much already.   
  
Galo’s rhythm was undoubtedly messy, but Kray wasn’t complaining ( _ for once _ ), now inching a perfectly manicured hand to grip Galo’s scalp ruthlessly, tethering her. Galo continued to thrust one, two fingers, latched onto Kray’s clit all the while.   
  
_ I’m gonna need to floss after this _ , Galo thought, lapping up all of Kray’s wetness like her life depended on it.   
  
“Yes, good,” Kray moaned, clamping her thighs even tighter. Galo could handle it, she was a tough girl, part of Burning Rescue for a reason. “Almost there, love, don’t stop now.”   
  
And with that simple word, Galo’s tongue circled around Kray’s slit, sucking  _ hard _ , determined to finish off strong.   
  
And hopefully, impress her enough for a “next time”.   
  
With only a calculated gasp to give any implication, Kray came, her muscled thighs clamping tight around Galo with no care as to how it may have felt. But to Galo, it was perfect, and she lapped up everything Kray had to offer.   
  
After a moment, the grip let up, and Galo scooted back on the floor, looking up at Kray like a lost puppy. She came packing, but there was no guarantee Kray would allow her that much, and she placed her hands atop her knees in waiting for an answer.   
  
“Galo,” Kray said, running a hand through her mussed hair. The product had sweated out, showing Kray’s natural curls, and Galo felt like she was in the presence of a goddess of sorts. How many people had seen Kray like this, disheveled, lips parted, the gorgeous red of her eyes viewed through parted slits?   
  
The most likely answer was many, but Galo couldn’t think too hard about that without wanting to cry.   
  
Kray slid off the desk, and Galo swore she saw her legs shake before the clack of her heels hit the floor. She was trying to take mental note of these little moments of vulnerability and humanity Kray was letting slip through the cracks--the Governor would undoubtedly deny this encounter ever happened and still treat Galo as distant as always.   
  
Galo would remember, though.   
  
“What are you doing, silly girl? Continue.”   
  
Galo blinked. “You mean--”   
  
“Don’t make me ask twice,” Kray said, shaking her head. The way she still carried that untouchable demeanor while her breasts hung out of her shirt, panties loose at her ankle...Galo wasn’t exactly smart enough to  _ understand _ her, but she knew what to do in this situation.   
  
“Of course, Gov,” Galo grinned, and stood up to shuck off her oversized firefighter’s pants. She wondered if Kray had expected her to dress up for this occasion, but duty calls.   
  
Galo had bought a strap with her own hard-earned firefighting paycheck for Kray, and she felt very pleased with herself. She was a girl who learned by  _ doing, _ and this was yet another opportunity to test something new in action.   
  
“I’m gonna take real good care of you, Gov, don’t worry!” Galo began to box in Kray against the desk again, and Galo wondered if she was allowed to kiss her. Being that close was almost painful, and Kray felt as distant as ever despite everything.   
  
Kray turned her face away, but slid her hands to Galo’s bare hips, and Galo took the message clearly. Not wanting to give Kray another second to change her mind and kick Galo out onto the streets of Promepolis, she parted Kray’s thighs, rubbing gently.    
  
_ Still so wet _ , Galo squeezed her eyes shut.  _ She _ did that to Kray, and was going to make her  _ drenched _ , if she could.   
  
That desk didn’t look comfortable, and Kray deserved to be taken apart on the most luxurious of beds, but Galo couldn’t give that to her. Instead, she broke the two apart for a moment to grab her jacket, laying it atop the surface for Kray.   
  
“Er, I know this isn’t ideal, but,” Galo shrugged, smiling awkwardly. “I don’t want you to be in any pain, Gov.”   
  
Kray sighed, laying back atop the jacket. “Come on now.”   
  
“Yes,” Galo practically leaped back into position. Kray’s hair splayed out across the bright red of her work jacket was almost too much for Galo to handle, and her brain wasn’t exactly on full power at the moment.   
  
“You’re so beautiful, Gov,” Galo whispered, leaning down over her.   
  
Kray said nothing, only locked a leg around Galo’s behind, and Galo bit her lip and pressed the tip of herself against Kray, grinding slightly. She let her hands rest at the curve of Kray’s hips as she pushed inside, slowly, scared to ruin her chances with the most important woman in her life.   
  
Even that felt like an understatement, and the fact that Kray was physically beneath Galo felt so unspeakably  _ wrong _ .    
  
Sinking deeper into Kray’s wetness, Galo kept her eyes focused on Kray’s expression, attempting to read any signal for discomfort, but Kray appeared almost bored. Galo didn’t want Kray to be able to tell how unsure she was, so she continued until she was fully inside Kray, knowing she’d spend the rest of her life replaying this moment inside her head. Watching the dark firmness of her strap disappear into the golden curls of Kray drove Galo wild, and it was taking everything to not just fuck Kray senseless.    
  
“G-gov,” Galo murmured. “All good?”   
  
“Galo, I’m begging you to quit talking and just do what you came here to do.”   
  
_ Shut up, yeah, I can do that _ , Galo steeled herself and began a steady rhythm, feigning confidence in a way she was way too familiar with.   
  
Kray’s arms were folded across her chest in a way that was almost comical, right underneath her heavy breasts, moving with Galo’s thrusts. Unable to hold back at the sight, Galo surged forward and latched onto a nipple, and Kray’s ensuing moan was a trophy.   
  
Galo gripped Kray’s hip tighter and quickened the pace, the slick sounds filling Kray’s painfully empty office in the most beautiful way. Galo bit down softly around Kray’s nipple, relishing in the way the soft flesh of her breast completely filled her mouth.   
  
“You like that, Gov? I won’t forget that,” Galo smirked, giving Kray’s other breast a quick squeeze before moving to her neck.   
  
“Don’t you dare leave a mark,” Kray threatened. “If you know what’s good for you.”   
  
Galo gulped. She had nearly been able to omit the fact that Kray wasn’t her lover, that this was another dirty little secret for the Governor to keep.    
  
“Okay,” she whispered in Kray’s ear, running her calloused fingers through the silky strands of golden hair. She kissed lightly down the pristine skin of Kray’s neck, suddenly feeling too close for comfort.    
  
Ready to finish the job, Galo stood up straight, firmly gripped one hand to the desk and one to Kray. Galo was pretty strong, able to swing around her Matoi with ease, and she was breaking a sweat in the best way. Her thrusts grew erratic, desperate for Kray to grace her with an orgasm. Galo was wet inside her boxers, but she’d deal with it later.    
  
Kray was openly panting now, her lips red and cheeks flushed. Galo wished so dearly to look her in the eyes as she came a second time at Galo’s hands, but Kray’s feelings towards her were clear as day.   
  
But, Galo could be stubborn, too. She’d make Kray see how  _ she _ felt, if that mattered at all. Leaning over Kray, her butch cock reaching deep inside as she did so, Galo forcibly took Kray’s hands in hers.   
  
“Gov,” Galo said. “Am I doing well?”   
  
Kray opened her eyes at the sudden change, gazing up at Galo, droplets of sweat hitting her chest as they slipped from Galo’s brow. Rather than speaking, Kray squeezed back, knowing exactly what it would do to the poor girl’s heart.   
  
Kray knew what to expect when it came to Galo in bed, so having her insides completely pounded by the firefighter wasn’t completely out of left field. If anything at all, she aimed to please, and Kray could use the stress relief of a good fuck.   
  
Galo registered Kray’s locked legs tightening around her, she was close. Galo took a hand to Kray’s clit, rubbing, pressing messily, not the best at multitasking but she wanted to make Kray feel good  _ so _ badly--   
  
Kray’s back arched perfectly against the crimson of Galo’s jacket, her nails digging into Galo’s sides so hard that the manicured tips felt like knives against her firm skin.   
  
“Yeah, yeah, beautiful,” Galo praised her, not letting up her ministrations one bit, milking the woman for everything she had. “So beautiful, Gov Kray--”   
  
Kray’s spasms were out of her control, putting on a wanton show for Galo in the sanctuary of her office. After a spell, both panting heavily, their breath mixing and heating up the space, almost uncomfortably so, Galo pulled herself out of Kray, the loss nearly breaking her heart. Her fingers were sticky with Kray’s wetness, and she pointedly took one digit into her mouth, savoring it.   
  
“That was amazing, Gov Kray, I can’t thank you enough,” Galo said, stepping back awkwardly, wanting to give Kray her space.   
  
Pushing herself up, Kray fluffed out her hair and buttoned her shirt back up before responding. Coming back from the high of sex, Galo suddenly felt very small in her presence.    
  
“Galo. You aren’t to tell anyone about this. Biar will escort you out a less conspicuous exit of the building.”

Galo’s heart sank to the pit of her stomach. “Y-yeah. I’ll make sure nobody sees me leaving.”   
  
Kray regained her signature, cat-like smile. “Good. I would expect nothing less of you. Now, do be off. I have a meeting shortly.”   
  
_ I guess I fit into her schedule. I got lucky _ , Galo was stupid to think Kray made time for her. She was the Governor of the city, and Galo was just a girl she happened to get wrapped up with, to be used and disposed of when Kray found necessary.   
  
Hopping into her pants, not caring if Kray’s cum got all over the interior fabric, Galo was suddenly very ready to go back to her apartment. She could sense when she wasn’t wanted anymore.   
  
“Thank you again,” she said, weakly waving before entering the lift with Biar. Somehow, the woman knowing what she and Kray had just been doing made Galo nauseous, the weight of the secret hitting her hard.   
  
Galo sprinted to her motorcycle, parked at a gas station down the block from the Foresight Foundation building. The moment she was safe in her own apartment, she broke down, sobbing in her lonely twin-bed, with only the firefighters on the posters of her wall to keep her company.   
  
_ My jacket, _ she thought.  _ I forgot it at her office. _

  
Galo only cried harder, and fell into a nightmare-plagued sleep until it was time for the rookie’s night shift at Burning Rescue. Kray made her feel like nothing, but she wanted to be her everything. How did one even begin to climb that insurmountable wall?   
  
Galo wasn’t sure if she would ever figure it out.   
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> on that lesbian grind.... Im just in love w fem kray  
> Galo will find her love with Lio someday...even though she is sad here :)


End file.
